


挚爱

by omniaxvanitas



Series: 爱系列 [1]
Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, PWP, 口交, 纯开车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: Dearly Beloved没剧情，就是开车
Relationships: 步惊云/聂风
Series: 爱系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576087
Kudos: 6





	挚爱

你的食指抵住他的唇，比预想中更为柔软的温润触感令你着了迷。同样令你着迷的还有他面上的神情，迷离、羞怯、渴望、哀伤、还有痛苦，这些神情同时出现在你师弟绝色倾城的面孔上，叫你怔怔入魔。

沾染水汽的浅色眼眸中，有着对你难以掩饰的恋慕，只是这份对你的恋慕，对他来说却是痛苦的折磨。微张的红唇在你指尖的抚触下轻轻发颤，热的呼气断断续续呵在你的指腹上，犹如无言的邀约。你另一只手上的动作，令他失去了往日的光风霁月，迷离的瞳光涣散出旖旎的艳色，你看着他一点一点沉沦进那情欲漩涡之中，无可自拔。

他或许对于那般渴望着你的自己感到羞耻，你见到他眼底依稀尚存的挣扎，食指忽一用力，点开他的下唇，将指节探入他的口中。微讶的喘息急促了一下，他仍辛苦地仰着头，目光不愿与你分开，秀美的面上渗出更多细密汗珠，鬓边柔长青丝几缕黏于颌侧几缕垂落肩头，愈显凌乱缠绵。檀口乖顺地为你张开，你以指尖划过两排洁白贝齿，再去捕捉那羞涩不敢与你相触的小舌。舌肉柔软细腻，抵不住你执着的进攻，退无可退下只得与你纠缠，却仍是若即若离。

毕竟，行止无忌离经叛道的只你一个，是你强逼得端正守礼的师弟错了人伦、越了雷池，是你强行迫得他委身于你，以男子之身雌伏于你身下婉转承欢。

你对自己说，他是心甘情愿的。

若他心不甘情不愿，以他的风骨为人，纵使拼个玉石俱焚也无人能强迫于他。可他却愿意顺从于 **你** 。聂风选择了对步惊云不离不弃。无论你对他做甚么，他都不会拒绝你。

即使是再荒唐的淫行，他也无法拒绝你。

宽大的手掌捉住他的下颌，你再将中指送进他口中。软舌自敌不过两根粗壮手指的夹缠，再是避无可避，只得任由你抚弄柔滑的舌苔，勾缠敏感的舌尖，来回把玩。而你另一手的动作亦没有停，套弄之下，他的分身在你掌中愈发硬热，抠抵住铃口的拇指上传来更多濡湿触感。你捏住玉茎的冠部微一施力，上边的软绵舌肉便不由自主地将你伸入他口中的两指卷缠起来，不能自已地与你缠绵。你望着师弟面上露出不堪忍耐的神色，那是只在你面前展现的脆弱无助，你只觉小腹一热，胯间早已觉醒的阳物勃发更凶。

檀口中充盈起来的涎液因你两指的肆虐无法被下咽，却被你胡乱涂抹在喘息翕张的红唇上，泛出水色的翘唇柔嫩欲滴，端的勾人，你心中一动，一股邪念上涌。涎液快要从他嘴角溢出时，他终于忍不住闭拢了嘴试图将唾液吞咽，因此便不由自主地如吮吸般将你两根粗宽手指一并含在了口中。仰头的姿势令你清晰见到颀长白皙颈脖上喉结的滑动，色气莫名。那双红唇仿佛乞求甚么般地再度张开时，你微一眯眼，遂将邪念付诸行动。

在你直起身解除身上最后的衣物桎梏将胯下硕物掏出时，你师弟的面上确然闪过一丝惊慌。纵然已非初次欢好，面皮纸薄的他始终无法坦然与你那壮硕傲人的阳物直面而对，清丽双颊酡红嫣然，掩不住的羞涩神情令你越发动心动欲。你再次轻轻钳住他的下颌，叫他无法躲开目光。风云一体，你俩心意相通，无须言语，他已知晓你想要做甚么，然他到底不能同你一般百无禁忌，羞耻心令他放不开挣扎，望向你的琥珀眼中隐现哀求之色。

但你没有给他退缩的机会，你将粗壮男根直直送到他嘴边，揉捏着他的面侧，轻轻拉开他的下颌。

略略犹豫之后，他没有抵抗地张开了嘴，再次选择顺从于你。

两瓣水润红唇试探着将你巨大的性器冠首含住，突来的温润包裹触感与膨硕龟头被他含入唇间的画面令你登时粗喘起来。原始兽欲猛然高涨，你几乎就要按捺不住想将阳具立时整根捅入他口内的冲动。但你终究忍下了冲动，是那份深藏心底的怜惜，对他的怜惜，是往日的你不曾想过你那颗冰冷心中也能生出的疼惜之情，及时阻止了你粗鲁行事。你的风师弟为了你甚至舍弃了尊严，他甘愿为你做任何事，你又如何忍心伤他？

哪怕，缺乏经验的他不得其法，只含住你的冠首后便不知该如何进退，两排贝齿无措中更是磕得你生疼，但你没有躁进。你一掌伸进他的鬓发中，掌心抚摸他的侧脸，另一手扶住自己的阳具，耐心地将粗硬肉棒一点一点慢慢塞入他的口中。他羞耻地闭上了泛红的凤眼，却配合地更张大了嘴巴，承受你的入侵。但你实在太大了，硬硕龟头整个塞进他口中后，你师弟喉头下意识地鸣颤出声，眼角水光滢滢，你便知他只是这样张嘴容纳你已很是辛苦不易。然而你师弟温暖湿润的口腔端的是销魂蚀骨，令你只想更往深处去。硬胀的阴茎头部推顶着柔滑舌苔，摩擦他口内上颚的褶皱，迫得那柔舌本能地抵住肉冠底沟蠕动舔舐，欲迎还拒。销魂快感直冲你脑门，几乎瓦解你的理智，你一挺腰，肉刃头冠便往那更紧实暖热的咽喉软肉间钻顶推进。

耳边响起了他难受的呛咳声，你心下忽的一紧，连忙拉回理智，急急从他口中抽身而退。你见到师弟红着眼角，手背抵唇咳喘连连，而他唇边仍牵绊着银丝，与你沾满他唾液泛着淫靡水光的狰狞巨物相连的银丝。如此画面极端刺激着你的兽欲，你拧起眉，双手捧住他面庞两侧，要他抬头看你。黑色眼罩不知何时已从他面上脱落，他残损的左目紧闭，右目凤眼水汽迷蒙，望向你的柔软目光中竟是带着丝丝歉意，顿令你心口猛然刺痛。你嘴唇微颤，沉声唤道他的名字。

风……

他朝你凄然一笑，一手将长发青丝捋至耳后，低头，伸出双手握住了你挺立性器的根部。掌根微微摩挲过沉甸硕大的囊袋后，他张开了薄唇，再次轻轻含住你的冠首。他学着你曾经做过的样子，伸出灵巧舌尖，对着马眼舔弄起来。野兽般粗重的喘息顿时响起，他的身子颤了一下，进而又扶住你粗长的柱身，伸出粉舌，沿着肉棒上暴起盘错的青筋，缓缓舔吻起整根肉刃。他抛却了所有的羞耻心，为你作出本会令他难堪至极的淫行，究竟是怎样的痴心，能让他甘愿跪在你的胯间主动为你吹箫。你的巨刃在他口舌的侍弄下不禁又胀大一圈，他喉结滑动，吞咽下畏怯，再次满口含入你兴奋已极的龟头，用力吸啜起来。你爆出了一声爽得不能自已的低啸。

他艰难地吞吐起你的硕物，你的尺寸着实令他十分辛苦，只是吞入小半截，已令他清秀好看的眉蹙紧扭曲。纵使抱着想要取悦你的心情，未经调教的咽喉仍然无法承纳巨大阳物的进犯，他勉力试了几次，终究只换来断续的呛咳。

够了。

你扶住他的肩膀，阻止他再勉强自己。你拉起他的身子，彻底交换你俩的体位，你抱起他，让他跪坐在你的大腿上。顺着你的动作，他修长的双臂自然而然攀附住你肌肉虬结的肩颈，一如丝萝倚乔木、蒲草系磐石。因着突如其来的体位改变，你听他叹息般轻唤了你一声——

云师兄。


End file.
